bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
1st Floor Sickroom
The 1st Floor Sickroom is a location in Bloodborne. Description The 1st Floor Sickroom is located within Iosefka's Clinic. It is where the Hunter wakes up at the beginning of the game. The clinic appears to be abandoned and a door is locked at one end of the room. After entering the Hunter's Dream, or dying for the first time, Iosefka will also lock the door to the room where the Hunter woke up. She will speak to the Hunter if the door is approached. Iosefka's Clinic can be accessed through a back entrance, indirectly connected to a poisonous cave within the Forbidden Woods. It is located left of the area with dog cages where you would find the Beast Roar hunter tool. The locked gate can be opened using a lever on the left. Down the back alley, there is a ladder which leads up a roof with Carrion Crows and a broken window leads to an entrance to the Clinic. Going right leads to where the player started, and a Celestial Minion can be found near the gurneys. Killing this enemy will drop a Iosefka's Vial. The Cainhurst Summons can be found on one of the gurneys, which can be taken to the obelisk in Hemwick Charnel Lane to gain access to Cainhurst Castle. And the locked door can be opened to access the 1st Sickroom lamp. On the opposite end of the hallway, there is a room with a chest containing a Communion rune. A staircase branches off to the upstairs of the Clinic, where Iosefka can be found. Going upstairs before fighting Rom will lead to a fight with Iosefka, and as a result, she will drop a rune; if Iosefka is encountered after the Rom bossfight, she can be found on the gurney. By killing Iosefka in this situation, she will drop a piece of Umbilical Cord. Iosefka's Experiments When talking to Iosefka, she will ask the player for subjects for her experiments. Every NPC sent to Iosefka will yield a reward. When Iosefka's Clinic is entered from the back, there will be Celestial Minions for every character that was sent to the clinic. These enemies can be killed, which wlll leave an item specific to each NPC to the clinic. #Lonely Old Dear: Sedative. #Narrow Minded Man: Formless Oedon (1) rune. #Arianna: Arianna's Shoes. #Sister Adella: Numbing Mist; Oedon Writhe (1) rune. #Afflicted Beggar: Beast Blood Pellets; Beast (2) rune. Connects to *Central Yharnam *Forbidden Woods NPCs *Iosefka *Imposter Iosefka Enemies *Scourge Beast (non-respawning) *Celestial Minion (non-respawning) *Brainsucker *Carrion Crow *Imposter Iosefka (NPC Hunter) Loot *2 Blood Vials - In the room after fighting the Scourge Beast. *10 Quicksilver Bullets - In the cemetery outside of the clinic building. Notes * Trivia *In the room where you find the Communion rune, you can find what seems to be a failed experiment of Imposter Iosefka, this failed experiment is an half formed Celestial Minion, this half formed Celestial Minion still has a human hand and blotches of human skin. *In the game's deta the Scourge Beast that the player first encounter's in Iosefka's Clinic, was originally meant to be a unique weak Scourge Beast. Unlike what we got in the final game where the Scourge Beast in Iosefka's Clinic was just a standard one with its HP lowered. **Also another interesting thing to note relating to the deta. There originally meant to be a unused Garden of Eyes outside of the Clinic. This Garden of Eyes has a unique item drop ID, but it seems like the item that it would have dropped is no longer in the game anymore. Videos How to get to the back entrance of Iosefka's Clinic. Gallery 1st_Floor_Sickroom_concept_art_1.jpg|concept art of the outside of Iosefka's Clinic 1st_Floor_Sickroom_concept_art_2.1.jpg|concept art of the 1st Floor Sickroom 1st_Floor_Sickroom_concept_art_3.jpg 1st_Floor_Sickroom_concept_art_4.jpg 1st_Floor_Sickroom_concept_art_5.jpg 1st_Floor_Sickroom_2.jpg 1st_Floor_Sickroom_4.jpg 1st_Floor_Sickroom_5.jpg Image-char02.jpg|imposter Iosefka successfully gained eyes on the inside with the Third Umbilical Cord Bloodborne™_20150622164809.jpg|this celestial minion is theorized to be Iosefka Bloodborne™_20150622165014.jpg 1st_Floor_Sickroom_6.jpg 1st_Floor_Sickroom_7.jpg lycan.jpg|being attacked by the scourge beast in the 1st sick floor sick floor.png|the note Клиника_Йозефки_№3К.png|The half formed Celestial Minion Iosefka's Clinic Rooftop Taken By Melph.png|Roof top Лечебница_№3К.png 1528933089213.png|The clinic's yard de:Iosefkas Klinik category:Locations Category:Yharnam Headstone Lamps